


Les roses fanées et la lumière émeraude

by CharlotteKurai



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteKurai/pseuds/CharlotteKurai
Summary: Esta historia es basada al videojuego de South Park: La vara de la verdad.En esta historia el mundo Zaron, esta en decadencia, desde siempre, cuando la vara de la verdad fue encontrada hace más de diez mil años.  Una pelea constante en las dos naciones, del país de los elfos y los últimos humanos de Kupa Keep Kingdom.En esto hace dieciocho años nace una niña, junto con otro bebe del mismo sexo,  en una deidad de ese mundo que es demasiado importante para la naturaleza y la espiritualidad del mundo.En esto la chica, se vuelve una bellísima mujer, la discordia de todos los hombres, es una doncella pura, pese que su madre adoptiva es una prostituta vulgar en un prostíbulo del  reino.  Ella de niña conocerá a dos niños, que estos serán sus amigos inseparables, uno de ellos es el príncipe del reino y el otro un niño que es sirviente del príncipe.Zaron esta apunto de desaparecer del mundo, con sus constantes guerras y muertes de un pueblo al borde de la miseria, el pueblo de los elfos, literalmente son salvajes que buscan comida para sobrevivir.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

## Origen de las Deidades: Introducción

Hace desde la creación del universo. Hay una deidad que es una gran criatura, como un humano con alas de mariposa, extendiendo sus alas y brazos, con sus manos extendidas, hacia la tierra, es un ser brillante, hay otro idéntico a la creatura, pero con alas de ave, elevándose hacia el planeta, ambas figuras sagradas son la parte esencial del equilibrio de la tierra.

Cada diez mil años, la criatura con alas de mariposa da a luz dos seres como ellos. Pero con un cuerpo moral a esas dos criaturas, ellas representan lo que son las siete virtudes y los siete pecados. Aunque son bondadosas, el mundo las va a enseñar a madurar y soportar ser un mártir o ser un gran luchador.

Lamentablemente, la tierra esta deteriorándose y el ser humano está desequilibrando lo poco que le queda. En estos siglos, no ha podido nacer esas dos criaturas, porque sus sucesores han sido brutalmente asesinadas, empezaron los humanos a comer recién nacidos para saciar su hambre.

Estos descendientes humanizados, manejan los poderes de los subelementos de la naturaleza: la cloroquinesis, el agua, la luz con el fuego, el aire que uno de ellos, no puede pisar descalzo porque es la gravedad lo eleva, pareciera estar flotando.

Tienen sus respectivos guardianes estas deidades, unas sacerdotisas que representan el Yin y Yang, que siempre se les ven como si fueran unos lobos pequeños, rodeando a sus deidades en el universo.

-Mi pequeña loba. Mi sacerdotisa, lamento tanto que el mundo que cuidamos está a punto de su extinción. Mis hijas o hijos nacerán en diez mil años, se que este mundo habrá una muerte masiva de seres humanos e híbridos, algunas nuevas razas, que mueren de hambre por el poder de una vara de oro puro con joyas, con la magia de apoderarse del universo, si supieran de que yo y mi hermana somos el pilar del más allá.

La loba pequeña blanca, solo va encima del gigante hombro de su dueña. Acariciando su hombro.

Son diez mil años antes. Las deidades vigilan el universo, tratando de proteger los planetas, incluso la tierra que fue creada cuando ellas nacieron.

El universo es basto de estrellas, planetas, vias lacteas que adornan estas deidades.

Zaron es el único país en el planeta tierra. Que se creó con razas mixtas, orcos, ninfas, elfos, duendes, hadas, semi dioses dragones, fénix negros y blancos, muchos seres mitológicos.

En ese tiempo los humanos, empezaban a descubrir la tierra, los elfos eran los únicos gobernantes de la tierra. Los orcos viven en la oscuridad, las ninfas jugueteaban en los lagos, saltando en ellos, riendo ante ellas, mientras los sátiros tocaban la flauta para cotejarlas.

Los semidioses estaban cuidando a los seres humanos. Es un lugar de paz y armonía en la otra parte de ese mundo, a fueras de Zaron, Zaron siempre ha olido a sangre y a discordia entre los mismos humanos.

_**"¿Acaso habrá una esperanza? "** _

Se decía constantemente la deidad de alas de mariposa. Es un caos la humanidad misma, aunque eso hay un incómodo silencio en el gran universo.

El rostro con sus párpados cerrados, solo observa la tierra empezando a corromperse lentamente.

_**Pues es la introducción de la historia. Lamento si es muy corto, estoy recientemente pasando por un bloqueo de escritor, también voy a subir mi siguiente capitulo , de mi otro fanfic. He tenido muchas dificultades, se que muchos es demasiado texto, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo de que sea lo mejor posible en cuanto trama, personajes que sean tridimensionales, en realidad, solo faltan 2 etapas más para terminarlo. Y seguir con esta que es una historia corta.** _

**_La historia tiene mucha crudeza y crueldad ante lo que es el daño._ **


	2. Harmonia: Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el comienzo de conocer a una de las hijas de la deidad. En la cual se narra como esta trabaja como mesera y tabernera en un burdel. No importa, si ella tiene ese origen sigue siendo virgen, esta finalmente se reencuentra con sus mejores amigos de su infancia.
> 
> ¿ Será el destino de nuestra protagonista? Sus mejores amigos el príncipe mago y el sirviente Kyle podrán decir lo que ambos sienten. 
> 
> No te pierdas este fan fic. La trama te envolverá para saber mas de esta tragedia.

En la noche hay una hermosa mujer. De cabello violeta oscuro, hasta sus piernas, tiene un corsé de cuero de piel en tonalidad kaki, con una cinta en cruz, con un vestido de color rojo oscuro, que es ligero y sin ornamentos exagerados, con un mandil en el vestido, unas botas de color café chocolate, las mangas del vestido con blancas crema, con mangas que le llegan a sus muñecas. El escote es revelador que es de hombro a hombro. Sus pechos son grandes,se apretaban por el corset de piel. el vestido le llegaba hasta el suelo, porque era una prenda muy vieja, muy descolorida en su tela. Con una capa y cachucha de color rojo sangre, que se había comprado desde hace unos meses.

Corría en un camino de tierra en el gran bosque de Zaron, con mucha de prisa para llegar al reino de Kupa Keep. Ella trabaja como mesera en el burlesque de su madre, que es una vulgar cortesana, porque se diferencian de que las cortesanas son la mayoría de clase alta, sabiendo de que el lugar donde viven es un burdel de la edad media. Tiene en su mano izquierda, lo que era un gran canasta pesada para una mujer en promedio. Tuvo que ir a uno de los reinos más prósperos para conseguir esos alimentos, siempre lo hacía desde que era una pequeña niña, siempre ayudaba a los cocineros del burdel.

El rostro tiene un vendaje en el ojo derecho, el ojo izquierdo es de color violeta, sus labios con carnosos y delicados, aunque por su aspecto debil y fragil, no te debe engañar, es una chica que sabe defenderse con una magia que es indescriptible. Utiliza el agua y la tierra, junto con las plantas para crear trampas a cualquier persona que intente dañarla. Su cuerpo es de inmensas curvas, muchos hombres del pueblo quieren esposarla, esta los ignora por completo porque no le interesa tener un matrimonio con nadie. Usa su daga para defenderse de manera inmediata.

La noche es testigo como esta seguía corriendo para llegar a su reino. Como el violeta de su cabello brillaba en la noche, es impresionante de que esta mujer, sea hija de una mujer tan vulgar, haya tenido una mujer tan hermosa.

Ella finalmente llegó a la cerca del reino. Esperando a que le abrieran para poder cruzar. Un guardia en el reino que está en su gaveta, observó a la doncella mirando hacia arriba para ir al burlesque, está apretaba sus labios por la ansiedad, su madre seguía maltratandola desde que tiene uso de razón. Sus vendajes del ojo derecho, siempre la hacían ver más trágica que realmente era.

─ _Nymeria, no le había visto, le abriré la puerta principal real._

Clyde es el guardián de la barda real. Aunque sea el más emocional del ejército del reino de los Cartman, para Clyde es otro hombre, que se siente emocionado con ver a esa mujer, de cabello violeta y de una mirada profunda. Solo jugaba con su mano derecha, tiene una gran canasta con embutidos, carnes, especialmente comida de gran clase que era en otra región, más próspera de Kupa Keep. Clyde la observo de lejos, suspiraba en silencio, como una mujer tan hermosa, tiene que trabajar en un burdel, como una tabernera y mesera en un burdel de alta, también ser una viajera en busca de ingredientes o hace compras para la dueña, que es como vestimenta y joyería para sus accesorios. Nymeria siempre ha sido así, demasiado retraída, melancólica con su doloroso pasado, además subestimada, porque su ojo derecho está vendado. Le ardía demasiado poder abrir ese ojo.

Eso cae la puerta en el lago del reino. Nymeria cruzó la puerta pisandola con sus botas, corriendo hacia lo que es el reino decadente de Kupa Keep. El reino era de mayor indigencia, a veces Nymeria tiene que caminar sin observar sus alrededores; un joven paladín rubio, este observó a Nymeria llegando lo que era el granero, donde el paladín hacía su magia de truenos para aprender a curar con más presión a sus compañeros. Es el mejor luchador y curador del reino.

─ _Nym, ¿ Que estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?_ ─ Preguntó afligido con verla temblando, sosteniendo una canasta con alimentos para usarlos como aperitivos en la taberna.

Volteó con rapidez hacia el paladín, se llamaba Leopold Stotch, aunque de cariño le decía Butters, porque el príncipe gran mago le llamaba así de manera burlesca. Leopold dejó su martillo en la mesa del granero para acompañar a su mejor amiga de la infancia. 

La noche es demasiado mística que brillaban las estrellas, aunque el paisaje es desgarrador y desolador, como ese reino terminará siendo el basurero de los demás reinos de Zaron, en realidad eran ruinas, ni siquiera el enorme castillo de Kupa Keep, es un castillo en ruinas, pero tienen que vivir los reyes magos de la sangre real. 

El burdel es el único que está en perfecto estado. Es un pueblo decadente, sin esperanza de brillar como esos reinos de los lugares lejanos de Zaron.

Nymeria anhela ser una sacerdotisa para entregarse a una deidad de Zaron; Aunque su madre terminaría asesinándola por querer ser una mujer virgen. Caminan para llegar al callejón, Leopold no dejaba cuidarla, se conocieron cuando tenían cinco años, cuando Leopold lo terminaron vendiendo a una pareja de granjeros, porque la madre y su marido se quedaron sin comer. Estos notaron que el pequeño tiene el poder de los rayos y gran poder curativo que podía ayudar a gente moribunda de los soldados de Kupa Keep.

─ _Es que tengo que hacer la cena del burdel. Sabes que mi madre, termina dándome golpes si no la obedezco. Leopold, no tienes que preocuparte de mi, ya me conoces desde muy pequeña, creeme siempre cargo una daga para defenderme._ ─ Le dijo en un tono dulce hacia Leopold. Sonriendo de manera amena, dibujando una sonrisa única de esta chica.

Estaban llegando lo que era el gran burdel, donde vive y trabaja ella con su madre. Finalmente llegaron a ese elegante burdel que tiene una enorme puerta, como si fuera un palacio de lujuria y perdición. Las cortesanas de rango más bajo, comenzaban a verse en los rincones del burdel, caminado con sensualidad hacia la calle rocosa, con unos escotes tan atrevidos que parecían estar desnudas, los vestidos voluminosos las cortesanas de alto rango. 

El palacio es hermoso, es enorme que podría superar el castillo del príncipe mago y su reina la bruja Liane, con esa arquitectura impresionante para ser un prostíbulo para cualquier persona en la edad media.

─ _Me preocupa que siempre tengas que viajar hacia los reinos lejanos para conseguir esos ingredientes tan costosos._ ─ Leopold vuelve a mencionar su malestar por su ritmo de vida, como viajera para conseguir los alimentos para los clientes.

Abrió la puerta de manera lenta, la dueña del palacio, una mujer extremadamente hermosa, pero por su vida tan pecaminosa, jamas se caso con ningún hombre , es una empoderada en su presencia, con un vestido apegado a su cuerpo, voluminoso que es muy moderno, su cabello rubio cenizo blanco, con unos pechos que desbordaban el escote, ella sonrió cuando vio a Nymeria con la gran canasta. Leopold solo evadía su mirada ante la dueña del burdel, es lo unico que habia trabajo para las mujeres del reino. El vestido es color azul fuerte, con un corset de color negro, un cinturón de oro con zafiros incrustados en ella. 

─ _¡Nymeria! Me alegra que hayas podido llegar. Ahora entra, si quieres, querido paladin puedes pasar. Los clientes quieren lo que vas a cocinarles como aperitivos,_ ─ Señaló de manera directa a Leopold. Con sus alargados dedos, Leopold se apuntó a si mismo, con su dedo índice de su mano izquierda; este asiente con delicadeza, pero con una gran desconcierto por el ambiente tan cruel ante esas pobres mujeres.

Nymeria entró rápidamente porque vio la fulminante mirada de su madre. Leopold quedó en shock. Nunca pensó que estuvieran, demasiadas meseras con esas ropas tan pegadas en sus cuerpos, estas con charolas de manera, llevaban el cerveza artesanal para el pueblo y lo que era el vino más caro para los duques de lugares lejanos del reino. El lugar es enorme, hay muchísimos hombres, caballeros con sus armaduras de hierro, sentados en esas mesas de madera de caoba, con esos tarros de madera, incluso con copas de oro, los que eran duques, incluso reyes de otros países para degustar esas cortesanas de Zaron. Leopold está angustiado si llegaran a aprovecharse de Nymeria; pero éste ignora por completo que aprendió a defenderse por sí misma.

Nymeria, se quitó con rapidez su capa, dejándolo en un colgador de piedra, pegado en la pared de la entrada del aposento vestidor; para ir lo que era la barra de la taberna, está para cambiar su atuendo más conservador, en un pequeño aposento rústico, para ponerse el uniforme de mesera del burdel. Un vestido de color blanco hasta el suelo, que es muy pegado en el cuerpo, su compañera del trabajo le pone un corsé que le hizo para ella. Apretando el listón de su espalda, está hecho de una tela muy gruesa para que pegara más a su figura. Con un lazo de color negra, en su pecho, cruzada en tres cruces para apretar más sus pechos. Era la más alta de las chicas del burdel, tiene la altura de un chico, gruesa en su complexión, unos hombros anchos que parecía fornida, pero sin quitarle esa delicada feminidad que posee. 

─ _Este te lo hice pensando en usted. Nymeria sin usted, el burdel no tuviera tantos clientes, lo bueno es que no termino como su madre._

─ _Lo se. Gracias por su amabilidad. Señorita Gyfinly, el detalle del corset , es bellisimo_ ─ Lo dijo en seco, la primera frase, cambió drásticamente su expresión facial, por la sorpresa de su corset nuevo para su trabajo.

Terminaron de vestirse para su turno arduo en el burdel. Saliendo de manera inmediata, entrando a la barra, para llevarse las charolas de manera, Nymeria es conocida en tener una fuerza física para llevarse los tarros de madera. Los hombres miraban con un lujuria hacia las dos chicas, son las más jóvenes de las meseras del burdel. El ruido por los músicos era incesante en los oídos de todas las personas en ese palacio.

En ello llegaron la realeza del reino. La intrépida hija adoptiva de la reina bruja Liane, Hazael, que es una albina de sangre pura, esta suele vestirse como caballero, porque entrena para ser una gran arquera para el reino. Su cabello está recogido con una cola de caballo, vestida con una ropa elegante, con una camiseta y unos pantalones del mismo juego de color negro. Su rostro con facciones andróginas, aunque esto no puede quitarle de que es una mujer. Ella es una chica muy valiente defendiendo a su familia adoptiva. 

Liane vestía de manera tan atrevida para ser una reina, un vestido negro, con piedras preciosas en su cinturón; con detalles dorados en su escote y mangas sus bordes, con una exuberante figura que para ser una madre, sigue luciendo muy joven. El cabello recogido de manera clásica, le da ese toque de la realeza. Con su corona hecha de oro brillante, que es de un rey, pero como nunca se casó, decidió proclamarse como la única reina de Kupa Keep. Hay rumores, que el padre biológico de su primogénito, fue un gran mago blanco, que murió para salvar su reino extinto de magia. 

Era un rey legendario de magia blanca. Que fue empático en su alrededor, aunque la reina Liane fue un desliz que tuvo, pero su vástago bastardo, fue el que heredó el gran poder, pero aun no lo explota como debería haber sido.

Su primogénito, Eric Theodore Cartman es un chico grueso, que era un gran hechicero de magia blanca que purificaba todo, aunque por el momento no vestía con ropa real. Si no con su ropa de príncipe, estaba fornido a tal grado que está irreconocible, se había ido al país de los bárbaros, para entrenar desde que tenía diez años. El sirviente Kyle, acompañaba al príncipe a todos lados. Junto con su hermano menor, que era un caballero de lanza, que vestía con su armadura pese a sus quince años, era un gran caballero en la batalla, siempre protegiendo el reino lleno de ruinas.

Leopold se sentó en el fondo de una silla, de madera y con una mesa en solitario. Se desconcertaba como las cortesanas seducían con sus encantos, a esos caballeros que seguramente son casados, que gastan el dinero de sus esposas, dejando a sus hijos con hambre.

Eric observó a su paladín, hace tantísimos años que no había visto cuando se había ido del reino. Para el príncipe, es su gran amigo y compañero en su entrenamiento.

─ _¡Butters! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te he visto!_ ─ Príncipe Eric, gritó en un tono muy fuerte, los clientes, hasta las cortesanas aplaudían su regreso. Se acercó a su mesa, junto con su madre, fiel sirviente, también el caballero con su armadura. Leopold se levantó de manera confusa, por ese grito tan estrepitoso. 

─ _¡Su majestad! No puedo creerlo, que haya regresado a este reino tan miserable. Esas vestimentas ni las usaba en el reino._ ─ Lo dijo de manera sorpresiva, el príncipe mago le da un abrazo hacia su mejor amigo de su infancia.

Nymeria seguía trabajando, aunque estaba cortando el queso en la tabla de la mesa de la cocina; con aquellos deliciosos ingredientes. No entendía porque los aplausos, el alboroto hacia el fondo del burdel.

El sirviente Kyle camino hacia la taberna para ir por un poco de comida, para el príncipe mago. Nymeria estaba cerca de un enorme anafre que está prendido con una lumbre. Cocinaba una receta que había aprendido, en un pueblo lejano del reino. Era un asado de puerco y cordero en especias, le ponía lo que era un jugo de limón, apretando el limón para darle más sabor a la carne.

Se escuchó la voz del sirviente, que era un pelirrojo, con un raro sombrero que le cubría sus orejas, viste con una vestimenta muy humilde, pero de color verde oscuro, con listones naranjas cobre. Esas pecas que le rodeaban todo su cuerpo, incluso sus mejillas y la parte céntrica de su nariz, esos ojos esmeralda que eran claros como esa misma piedra preciosa.

_**─ ¿Nym? ¿Eres tu?** _

  
Nymeria escucho el tono de esa voz. Volteo su cuerpo hacia esa persona, esta solo comenzo a soltar unas lagrimas de desesperación con una euforia, tapàndo su boca, con las manos, del asombro de verlo tan irreconocible.

─ _Kyle... no puedo creerlo. Pudiste llegar después de que el príncipe, se fue a entrar con los bárbaros._ ─ Nymeria sale de la barra de la taberna, lo abraza afectuosamente, apretandolo en su pecho por ese abrazo.

Kyle se despidió porque tenía que sentarse en su gran mesa, para la bienvenida que le están haciendo sus caballeros, a diferencia

Nymeria, el príncipe mago y el sirviente Kyle, se conocieron de maneras muy diferentes. Kyle no sabia que decirle, estaba muy diferente cuando se había ido hace ocho años. Se separaron, no podía evitar un sonrojo Kyle, por reencontrarse con su mejor amiga de la infancia. Retorno a su área de trabajo para seguir cocinando en el anafre, que había terminado de cocerse, la señorita Gyfinly , estaba haciendo los platillos con esa carne que se había terminado de cocinar.

Nymeria sostenía las charolas de madera, para llevarse ese gran banquete hacia la familia real, a diferencia de las anteriores familias, se les tenía un respecto por lo que ha sido la reina bruja. Ella le da al reino lo que ellos necesitaban, aunque por ser mujer no podía reinar. Sus ancestros empobrecieron el reino, siempre eran hombres brujos y hechiceros de magia negra. 

El príncipe Eric, es el único mago que utiliza la magia blanca. Es bondadoso con los animales y con los seres humanos, aunque con sus enemigos es un cruel sádico, matandolos de maneras inimaginables. Lamentablemente, el reino por su miseria provocada por sus ancestros, hacen que las minorías los aborrezcan, incluso el reino está hecho ruinas. Aunque por las recompensas de la casa de monstruos mitológicos, habían ganado una gran fortuna para remodelar el pueblo.

Liane pese a ser una bruja de magia negra, es una gran cazadora de alto rango. Hazael era una arquera que era muy precisa y hábil con lo que es esgrima medieval. Es una maestra que da clases de manejo de esgrima.

─ _Aquí tienen altezas. Es su banquete real, traido los ingredientes en un lugar a llegado de Zaron. Mi compañera y yo cocinamos para ustedes._ ─ Nymeria se inclinó hacia la realeza, su compañera decide hablar con la dueña para que terminara temprano su turno, porque el príncipe Eric, no dejaba de verla con su mirada. Le enfurecia que estuviera trabajando en este burdel.

Nymeria decide irse para ir a su deber laboral. El príncipe Eric quería decirle algo, ya se había ido de manera esquiva ante las personas.

Este le susurro a su hermana adoptiva, cuando el príncipe volteo hacia su oreja. Hazael escucho atentamente.

─ _Déjame solo con Nym, por favor, hace ocho años que no la veo, no tardare de regresar._ ─ Se escuchaba dulce y grave el tono de su voz.

Asintió de manera seria, aunque en el fondo le dolía que él siempre estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ella. Se levantó con prisa, llevándose a su sirviente Kyle con el. Buscaron a Nymeria, en el fondo del gran bruel, después de buscarla pasaron los minutos, finalmente pudieron verla.

Nymeria es una mujer extremadamente hermosa. Que su esencia podía olerse como la mismas orquídeas , pese a su orgien de una vulgar cortesana, es una mujer con una amoralidad por su tipo de vida.

─ **_Nym... dios santo, hace tanto tiempo que he anhelado verte._**

El principe Eric, la abrazo como si fuera lo más sagrado en su vida. El sirviente sólo comenzó a soltarse sus lágrimas; el trío eran mejores amigos desde que la conocieron a los cinco años, aunque Nymeria es un año mayor que ellos. Cumple en el dia primero de diciembre. Nymeria es la obsesión de cualquier hombre, por ese indomable carácter, pero no es aquella típica mujer cliché guerera, ni esas estupideces, si no una mujer que anhela ser una sacerdotisa. 

Ella es sabia, es demasiado emocional, en cuanto defender a alguien, incluso el poder de hacer crecer las plantas de manera rápida, es una cualidad que ha escondido a todos, mas cuando maneja la misma agua, incluso la tierra más dura haciendo escudos para protegerse. Su habilidad más letal, es la cristalización y el control mental, también maneja la sangre de sus adversarios. Ella puede modificar su mente, plantando recuerdos que ella manipula a su antojo.

Eso sigue desarrollando porque es muy difícil usar esos poderes. Más porque es una mujer hermosa tuerta. Su daga que usa, cuando usa su sangre, cuando se corta su palma de la mano, en el filo de ella, se convierte en una arma mortal. Nymeria representa lo que se le conocería una extinta Valquiria.

─ _Me emociona poderlos ver. Han creído mucho, incluso me iba a ir a mis aposentos, fue un turno dificil con tanto hombre alcoholizado de puro vino y cerveza de raíz_ ─ Lo expresa de manera feliz, separándose el príncipe mago, esta ya tiene su mismo vestuario cuando antes de empezar su turno.

Leopold llegó hacia los tres, corriendo de manera veloz. Diciéndole a los dos chicos, esté agachado para agarrar aire.

─ T _ienen que ir al banquete en el burdel. La reina Liane requiere su presencia en la cena. Su hermana_ ─ jadeaba porque estaba corriendo fuera del burdel, para buscar al príncipe mago y su fiel sirviente.

─ _Mi alteza, tenemos que irnos de regreso. Conoce a su madre cuando esta muy molesta si no la obedecen._

El paladín rubio y el pelirrojo sirviente real, voltearon para caminar hacia la puerta trasera del burdel, en eso el príncipe sosteniendo las muñecas de Nymeria, con sus manos, Nymeria expresó en su rostro confusión. 

─ Ven con nosotros, Nym, tienes que cenar con nosotros. ─ Afirmó el príncipe mago.

Asintió nerviosa, pero firme fue hacia los cuatro chicos. Su madre observó a su hija con esos tres hombres, con una expresión de envidia. 

Nymeria sabía que esta noche la golpearan su estómago por desobedecer a su madre. Ella ama su madre sobre todas las cosas, porque es lo único que tiene de su sangre.

Su cabello volaba en el viento, mientras el trío de chicos, se veian mas hermosos por la luz de la luna menguante. El espeso bosque del reino, un reino lleno de ruinas que ni siquiera los doce reinos no lo reconocen.

Su intuición esta al punta de su piel. En un instante, empezó a recordar con nostalgia como estos dos inusuales chicos llegaron en su vida.

☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽

**_Hace trece años atrás : Primavera del siglo XIII. Una tarde en una pequeña calle del reino Kupa Keep._ **

_El llanto de desconsuelo de un niño de cinco años, se podía escuchar los niños burlándose del pequeño niño. Los dedos de los niños, estiran sus orejas de manera burlesca._

─ _Déjenme en paz, me duele que estiren mis ojeras._

_Un montón de niños hambrientos, comenzaban a estirar más con rudeza sus peludas orejas, eran largas y grandes, había rumores que era un elfo de sangre pura, porque sus descendientes terminaron siendo unos salvajes hambrientos en busca de carne humana. Buscaba su sombrero_

_Sollozaba sin consuelo por el dolor de esa sutil tortura por sus grandes orejas, está aterrado porque se burlaban de sus singulares orejas; Era un niño que sus padres siempre estaban lejos por misiones, su madre era una hechicera oscura y su padre un gran caballero de lanza en cada combate._

_Una niña más alta que los niños del reino, esta corrió echándoles lo que era la sangre de vísceras de pescado podrido hacia los niños, amenazandolos con su daga, sosteniendo para apuntar aquellos molestos niños. Esos se fueron aterrados por la grande niña._

_La niña sostiene el sombrero del niño de orejas puntiagudas y enormes orejas. Es imposible que un elfo de sangre pura aparezca de manera civilizada. El nervioso niño, toma su sombrero para esconder sus grandes defectos. Se sonrojo con ver a la niña sucia en su rostro, solo le entristeció mas porque tiene unos vendajes en su ojo derecho._

─ _Me llamo Kyle Brosmanhen. Gracias por salvarme de esos niños malos. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Preguntó el pequeño niño hacia la niña. su cabello eran unos caireles rojizos que eran de color rojo pasión, pero con unas pecas que rodeaban su rostro sus ojos son verde esmeralda. Su ropa es menos humilde con la niña. La pequeña es hija de una de las vulgares cortesanas del burdel, incluso la madre descuidaba muchísimo a la pequeña._

─ _Me llamo Nymeria Wolfsen. No me lo agradezcas, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? tengo uno tambien llamado Leopold Stotch._ ─ _Nymeria le hace una seña en su mano, para que se acercara el niño rubio para presentarlo al niño pelirrojo._

─ _Me llamo Leopold Stotch, pero mi apellido es de mis papas que me vendieron. Vivo con mis papas granjeros que me quieren mucho y me dan mucha comida._

_Nymeria sonrió con su mejilla con una marca de una cachetada propinada por su madre. Ambos niños llevan a Kyle a jugar en el largo del reino que está cerca el castillo. Estos tres niños se tomaron sus manos para ir a ese gran camino piedroso del reino._

**_Hace trece años atrás : Verano del siglo XIII. Una tarde en el gran jardín, del palacio en ruinas del reino Kupa Keep._ **

_El príncipe Eric, siempre evadía a una niña mitad orco y mitad elfa de sangre pura. Esta niña era demasiado ágil para buscarlo, tenían cinco años, era muy difícil escapar de ella, porque siempre usaba tácticas que para encontrar a su gran amigo. En eso observo a una vulgar cortesana reclamando a uno de los caballeros, porque no le ha pagado la fornicación detrás de la fuente. El príncipe Eric, observó a la hija de ella, una niña de cabello violeta con sus mejillas llenas de moretones, raspones que le arañaban su cara._

_La madre empujó a su hija con brutalidad, dejándola sola en el suelo, su nariz sangró, pero se limpiaba con la manga de su vestido viejo de color vino._

_El príncipe que era gordo, corrió para ayudar a la misteriosa niña, este sostiene su brazo para levantarla. El príncipe le limpiaba su vestido, la niña sonrió de manera dulce, tiene sangre en su ojo derecho, sus vendas están manchadas._

─ _Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí, su alteza real. Me llamo Nymeria Wolfset, ¿ Cómo te llamas?_ ─ _Apretó sus mejillas con sus callosas manos, tan pequeña tiene las manos de una esclava. había perdido unos tres dientes por el maltrato de su madre. Preguntando su nombre, en eso los dos niños caminaban hacia el jardín de las rosas violetas._

_Nymeria se emocionaba con ver esas rosas violetas, únicas en el reino, esta toma una en eso una rosa violeta para ponerla en su oreja. Su ojo violeta es de un color muy intenso, pero siempre su rostro tiene esos moretones que maltratan su piel._

─ _Eric Theodore Mccarten. Soy el príncipe del reino Kupa Keep._ _Estoy_ _aprendiendo magia blanca, porque es mi poder._ ─ _Se sonrojo con solo darle la respuesta. El pequeño gordo, observaba a Kyle arreglando las flores, junto con su pequeño hermano ayudando a su hermano a terminar pronto._

_Estos fueron para sentarse en un asiento de piedra. Nymeria puso sus rodillas en su pecho, está observaba el cielo. El príncipe Eric solo sonrió volteando a verla, en eso llega la niña de cabello rubio dorado para estar cerca del príncipe._

Se llama Kenniare McKinsey, pero de cariño le decían Kenny, esta simplemente se sentó en el centro para estar cerca del príncipe, aunque el hediondo olor a pescado de la niña le irritaba demasiado.

_Nymeria emocionada le toca los mechones de su cabello. La princesa Kenny se siente asqueada por el tacto de sus manos toscas._

─ _Tu cabello parece lo que es una espiga dorada de trigo. Quisiera tener ese color, yo lo tengo violeta oscuro, estoy tuerta de mi ojo derecho._

─ _Gracias. ¿Porque hueles a pescado podrido?_ ─ _Apretando su nariz por su horrible olor que salía de su sudor. Se aterró de manera sutil con ver la sangre en sus vendas._

_Nymeria se quitó sus vendas ensangrentadas, su ojo derecho está cerrado, eso le da tristeza el príncipe Eric. Tiene sangre en ese ojo en su párpado._

─ _Intente abrirlo, pero mi mama me golpeo mi ojo, pero esta bien, no me tengan lastima._ ─ Sonrió con unas lagrimas en sus párpados. 

_Ella saludó al sirviente del príncipe Eric, sacudiendo su mano izquierda, este le responde el saludo de lejos._

_Los príncipes reales comprendieron en que ellos, tienen una mejor vida que la hija de la vulgar cortesana del reino._

**☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽**

Nymeria reaccionó para seguir a sus tres amigos. Ella siente el viento le está advirtiendo que habrá una brutal guerra hacia un reino arruinado. Esta corre para llegar a tiempo, aunque realmente era una gran corredora de largos caminos.

El paisaje es de edificios arruinados que vivían las prostitutas, los homosexuales prostitutos e indigentes que han recurrido al canibalismo para sobrevivir.

Finalmente esta llegó detrás de la puerta del burdel, en eso está volteo para ver el paisaje de un reino que todo está en ruinas. Los mechones le llegan a su rostro, que tiene marcas de su cara.

**☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽ ☾☽**

**Otro de mis proyectos de fan fic ambicioso de un AU de South park. Aquí Zaron es un país lleno de ruinas en su reino Kupa Keep, un reino lleno de miseria y ruinas. Aunque la diferencia Eric Cartman, es una persona buena y de principios porque será el rey mago de magia blanca. Butters es un luchador, que usa un martillo para atacar, también es el que cura de manera magnífica a sus compañeros de guerra. Posee el poder el trueno y la electricidad. Uno de los mejores paladines del reino**

**Nymeria es la protagonista de esta historia. Una mujer de aspecto hermoso y misterioso, que porque su rostro se ve deteriorado por los maltratos de su madre. Experta en el manejo de su daga y tiene la habilidad de manipular el agua, cristalizarla con la mezcla de la tierra del carbón, también puede hacer florecer y hacer vegetación para darle vida a la tierra infértil.**

**Kyle aún no sabe de su origen real. Ni siquiera quienes fueron sus padres verdaderos, pero por ser el sirviente real, tiene entrenamiento de bárbaro y usa lo que son una ballesta, incluso unas flechas de arqueria.**

**Kenny es una mujer en esta historia. Aún no parecen los demas personajes.**


End file.
